TCTNGBattle of the Heroes
by William Raymer
Summary: Third and final chapter of the "Coruscant Trilogy"-One final piece of business remains before TCTNG can return to our galaxy-the final battle with the Decepticons!
1. Chapter 1

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation_

Episode 4: "The Coruscant Trilogy, Part 3: Battle of the Heroes"

By William Raymer

I own the basic scenario and some of the primary characters, yet there are still some characters that I do not own.

The characters Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor are the property of Bagdasarian Productions, Inc.

The character Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana is the property of Disney Enterprises, Inc.

All _Power Rangers_ trademarks used in this story are the property of Disney Enterprises, Inc./Toei Company, Ltd.

The characters Optimus Prime/Omega Prime, Apex Bomber, Ultra Magnus, Hot Rod/Rodimus, Arcee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Galvatron, Starscream, Barricade, Soundwave, Ravage, Scorponok, Scrapper, Sledge, Hook, Long Haul, Mixmaster and Scavenger are the property of Hasbro Toys, Inc.

The character Johnny 5 from the motion pictures _Short Circuit_ and _Short Circuit 2_is the property of Tri-Star Pictures, Inc., a Sony Pictures Entertainment company.

The characters Anakin "Skyguy" Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka "Snips" Tano, Mace Windu, Yoda, Bail Organa, Padmé Amidala, Chancellor Palpatine/Darth Sidious, "Commander Cody," "Captain Rex," General Grievous and Admiral Yularen (_Star Wars_) are owned by Lucasfilm, Ltd.

This story takes place concurrent to the events of the 2005 motion picture _Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith_, however, due to TCTNG's presence in the Coruscanti Galaxy, some events may happen differently or not at all.

PROLOGUE

PREVIOUSLY IN _TEAM CHIPMUNK: THE NEXT GENERATION_

EPISODE 3: "THE CORUSCANT TRILOGY, PART 2: ENDLESS NIGHT, ENDLESS DAY"

_By the time Anakin and Star arrived at the Chancellor's office, Mace and Palpatine were on a ledge overlooking the endless Coruscanti cityscape. "You are under arrest, _My Lord_," Mace said._

"_Anakin! I told you it would come to this. I was right. The Jedi are taking over," Palpatine in an attempt to win Anakin over to his side._

"_You old fool! The oppression of the Sith will never return. Your plot to regain control of the Republic is over . . . you have lost . . ." Mace said._

"_No! No! You will die!" Palpatine said. Lightning bolts shot out from Palpatine's fingers but were deflected by Mace's lightsaber. _

"_He is a traitor, Anakin," Palpatine said. "_He's_ the traitor. Stop him!" Mace said as he struggled to maintain his defense against Palpatine's lightning bolts._

"_Come to your senses, boy. The Jedi are in revolt," Palpatine said. "They will betray you, just as they betrayed me. You are not one of them, Anakin. Don't let him kill me. I am your pathway to power. I have the power to save the one you love. You must choose. You must stop him."_

"_Don't listen to him, Anakin!" Mace struggled to say. As Mace moved closer, the lightning bolts began to arc back on Palpatine, causing his face to twist and distort. Palpatine's eyes began to grow a dark shade of yellow as he struggled to intensify his powers._

"_I can't ... I give up. Help me. I am weak ... I am too weak. Don't kill me. I give up. I'm dying. I can't hold on any longer," Palpatine wheezed out._

"_You Sith disease. I am going to end this once and for all," Mace said. "You can't kill him, Master. He must stand trial," Anakin said, his thoughts wavering._

"_He has too much control of the Senate and the Courts. He is too dangerous to be kept alive," Mace said. _

"_I'm too weak. Don't kill me. Please," Palpatine begged. "It is not the Jedi way . . ." Anakin started to say before there was a hand on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Star, who said, "Think about your son or daughter. Think about Padmé! _Think about Padmé!_"_

_Star handed Anakin her lightsaber. "You know what to do," Star said. Anakin charged forward, toward whatever his destiny had in store for him._

CHAPTER 1

Star closed her eyes and used what the Jedi would call "the Force" to move Mace out of the way of Anakin's charge towards Palpatine.

"What are you doing, Admiral?!" Mace exclaimed. "_Saving the Republic!!_" Star exclaimed as Anakin ignited his and Star's lightsabers.

With two downward thrusts of the blades, Anakin cut into the evil Sith Lord. He then sent Palpatine over the ledge and down into the concrete canyons below.

At the moment Palpatine's body hit the ground far, far below, a rush of wind and light blew into the office, slamming Star, Anakin and Mace against the wall.

After the winds died down, Mace looked at Anakin. "I ordered you to remain at the Temple," he said to Anakin.

"I'm afraid his disobeying you was my fault," Star said. "We knew that you were going to be in trouble. I just wish we could have gotten here soon enough to save Master Kolar, Master Fisto and Master Tiin."

Mace put a trembling hand on Star's shoulder. "I'm just grateful you made it here at all, Star," Mace said.

He then pulled a Jedi communicator from the folds of his robe. "Senator Organa, this is Mace Windu," Mace began. "We need to see you."

At the Senatorial Apartments in the exclusive 500 Republica building, Mace and Star sat and spoke to Bail Organa, representative of the sovereign Alderaan system.

"So, that's the story, Senator," Mace said. "The Chancellor was a Sith Lord the entire time?!?" Organa said.

"Yes, Senator," Star said. "He controlled both sides of the war."

"What are we going to do now?" Bail said. "I have an idea," Star said.

_Find out what Star's idea is next time._

_::TBC::_


	2. Chapter 2

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation_

Episode 4: "The Coruscant Trilogy, Part 3: Battle of the Heroes"

Chapter 2

The next morning, an emergency news transmission was sent from the Holonet News bureau on Coruscant to every planet in and allied with the Republic. Here follows an approved transcript of that report. The identities of all speakers have been verified and confirmed by voiceprint analysis.

RULE DAVENBAY: Republic Holonet News interrupts regular programming for a breaking news update. This is Rule Davenbay. We take you now to the floor of the Galactic Senate, where Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan is addressing the Senate. Let's listen in.

BAIL ORGANA: My fellow Senators, I bring some shocking news. Our..._beloved_...Supreme Chancellor, Palpatine, has been leading us into a dark place, from which we were saved by two brave Jedi Knights and one of the top military strategists of our time. I ask that Admiral Stargazer Seville of the Spotlight Fleet step forward to explain further. Admiral?

(whir of repulsorlift emitters as a Senate viewing pod detaches from the wall of the Senate chamber.)

STARGAZER SEVILLE: Thank you, Senator Organa. Ladies and gentlebeings of the Galactic Senate and people of the Republic, I swear on my honor and that of my fleet that what I am about to say to you is true. Last night, Chancellor Palpatine murdered Jedi Knights Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar and Saesee Tiin.

(sounds of disbelief)

ORN FREE TAA: Preposterous! Why would the Chancellor do such a thing?

STARGAZER SEVILLE: Because, Senator Free Taa, _Chancellor Palpatine was a Sith Lord!_

(sounds of disbelief grow louder)

MAS AMEDDA: We shall have order! Let the Admiral present her proof!

STARGAZER SEVILLE: Thank you, Vice Chancellor Amedda. Now, let me present to you—verified by the eyewitness testimonies of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Master Mace Windu—the events of last night, when the Chancellor murdered our Jedi brothers and damn near did the same to Master Windu himself!

(Admiral Seville taps a few buttons on a device strapped to her right arm. Holographic projectors throughout the Senate chamber flare into life, showing the events of the previous night. After the projection ends, Seville resumes her speech.)

STARGAZER SEVILLE: As you can see, Senators, Chancellor Palpatine...or should I say, _Darth Sidious_...has been manipulating the Republic and the Separatists since the very start of the war!

MACE WINDU: And even before, if I may pick things up from here, Admiral?

(Seville gestures for Mace to continue her story.)

MACE WINDU: This failed plan by Darth Sidious and the Sith Order has been in the works since the invasion and blockade of Naboo by the Trade Federation 13 years ago. Sworn testimony by Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray during the trial following said blockade mentions that Gunray had communications with Darth Sidious.

(A voice from a moored Senate pod speaks.)

UNKNOWN SENATOR: Vice Chancellor Amedda, may I speak?

MAS AMEDDA: The chair recognizes the Senator from the sovereign system of Naboo.

(whir of repulsorlift emitters as a Senate viewing pod detaches from the wall of the Senate chamber. The face of Senator Padmé Amidala becomes visible.)

PADMÉ AMIDALA: Thank you. Admiral Seville, Master Windu, Knight Skywalker, on behalf of my fellow Senators, I would like to say...I believe you. I move for a vote on the matter of selection of a new Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic.

(sounds of debate)

(transcript ends)

A few hours later, Star was in the Infirmary on the _Enterprise_ being examined by the ship's 2-1B medical droid, when a call came on the comm. "_Bridge to Admiral Seville_," a voice said. "Go ahead, Mr. Stewart," Star said.

"_Ma'am, there is an incoming message from the new Supreme Chancellor addressed to you,_" Miley said. "Put it through down here, Miley," Star said. "_Will do,_" Miley said.

Star turned to a nearby holographic projector as it flared into life, revealing the smiling visage of the new Supreme Chancellor. "_Admiral Seville, how are you feeling?_" the new Chancellor asked.

"Public speaking is always a draining endeavor, Chancellor Organa," Star said. "And congratulations on your new title. It is well deserved."

Bail smiled. "_That it is, Stargazer. And thank you for your kind words. But, now is not the time for pleasantries,_" he said. "_I need you and your senior staff to join General Tano and myself in my office for an emergency briefing immediately._"

"Aye, sir. We're on our way! Seville, out," Star said. Then, as the projection faded, she pressed a button on her Accel Changer/communicator. "All _Enterprise_ senior officers, please report to Shuttlebay 1 immediately. Shuttlebay 1, prepare the Runabout _Hogan_ for launch in five minutes. Seville, out."

_::TBC::_


	3. Chapter 3

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation_

Episode 4: "The Coruscant Trilogy, Part 3: Battle of the Heroes"

Chapter 3

In the Chancellor's office, Bail sat, looking over the latest reports, when the holographic projector on his desk activated. "_Chancellor Organa, the senior crew of the _Enterprise_ are here to see you, as you requested,_" the Rodian receptionist said.

"Send them in," Bail said. The receptionist nodded before the projection faded. The doors then slid open, revealing TCTNG.

"Admiral Seville, everyone, thank you for your fast arrival," Bail said. "I wanted to give you this news in person. Our intelligence agents have placed the remnants of the Separatist leadership in hiding on the planet Mustafar. And they're not alone."

Bail pressed a button on his desk. A large holographic projector in the center of the room flared into life, revealing a sensor image of the planet Mustafar. Near a flotilla of Separatist ships hung the unwelcome visage of the Decepticon flagship.

"Oh, shit!" Star said. "That's one way of putting it, Admiral," Bail said. "Your fleet is to set course for Mustafar immediately and apprehend the Separatist leadership. If you can, destroy the Decepticon flagship."

"We'll take 'em down, Chancellor," Jon said. "I hope you will, Commander," Bail said. "Dismissed."

TCTNG stood as one and saluted the Chancellor before leaving his office.

An hour later, Star stood on the Bridge of the _Enterprise_ and addressed the five holographic projections on the Bridge. "So that's the situation, gentlemen. We lift off for Mustafar momentarily. We're just waiting for the sixth member of our fleet," Star said.

"And they're coming in now," Rex said from Tactical. "On screen," Star said. The image on the viewscreen shifted to the Autobot flagship _Ark_ coming out of hyperspace. "Optimus Prime is hailing," Miley said. "Put it through," Star said.

A sixth projection formed on the Bridge. "_Stargazer, this is Optimus Prime. We're ready to end things with those Decepticons once and for all,_" Optimus said.

"Good thinking, Prime," Star said. "Hold your position until the Spotlight Fleet reaches orbit. _Enterprise_, out."

As soon as the Spotlight Fleet reached orbit, they and the _Ark_ entered hyperspace.

In the Observation Lounge, Star sat in the darkened room and watched the stars pass the fleet in rainbow lines. The doors hissed open. Star turned and saw Ahsoka, Padmé, Majel, Miley and Carla Witwicky.

"Max said you wanted to see us?" Padmé said. "Yes, you guys," Star said. Majel reached for the lighting control, but Star held up her hand. "I prefer it dark," she said.

The five young women sat on the deck next to Star. "So, what are you thinking about?" Ahsoka said. "Well, shortly before the incident involving Anakin, Mace and Darth Sidious, Jon proposed to me," Star said.

"And, what did you say?" Majel said. "I told him I needed some time to think," Star said. "Which is why I asked you all down here."

Star stood up from the deck and walked over to the antique ship's wheel. "I need your advice. Should I say 'yes' to Jon's proposal?" she asked.

"If you love him, then you should, Star," Padmé said. "I agree with my sister, Star," Majel said. Before Star could respond, a voice came over the comm.

"_Admiral Seville, this is Rex. We're approaching the Mustafar system,_" Rex said. "On our way, Rex," Star said. Star followed Ahsoka, Padmé, Majel, Miley and Carla out of the room.

As Star strode on the Bridge, she spoke to Miley. "Mr. Stewart, inform the fleet to stand by for revert to normal-space," Star ordered. "Yes, Star," Miley said. "Starship _Enterprise_ to Spotlight Fleet. Throttle back to real-space in 3...2...1...Mark."

The rainbow lines reverted to regular stars. On the Bridge view-screen, Star saw the volcanic planet Mustafar. However, the Separatist ships she saw in the sensor image back on Coruscant were nothing more than drifting debris.

"Miley, order all ships' Science stations to scan Separatist wreckage for survivors and teleport any found to the Infirmary or triage centers," Star said. "Yes, Star," Miley said as she set to work.

Meanwhile, Zeo Pelekai began to scan the nearest debris field. "Admiral, 15 Neimoidian life-signs detected. Orders?"

"Do as ordered, Mr. Pelekai," Star said. "Aye, sir," Zeo said before tapping a comm control. "Infirmary, this is the Bridge. Ready for incoming casualties," he said.

"_Understood,_" the clone medic in charge of the Infirmary said. "Star! Incoming Decepticon vessel!" Jon said from Tactical.

On the viewscreen, the Decepticon flagship came out of hyperspace and immediately attacked the nearest Republic vessel. Star had an idea. "Miley, hail the Decepticon flagship," Star said as she stood up from the command chair.

"Channel open," Miley said. "Galvatron, this is Admiral Stargazer Seville on the Starship _Enterprise_. I seek an audience with you regarding a cessation of hostilities."

"_We will fight until the last of the Autobots and their allies falls before me!_" Galvatron said. "I have an idea," Star said. "The ancient Cybertronian ritual of _Toriatal_. You and I in a fight to the death. If I win, your disciples will surrender to the forces of the Galactic Republic. If you win, the people of this fleet will be yours to do with as you will. I await your response."

There was silence on the open channel for several moments. Then, the silence was broken by Galvatron's voice. "_I agree to the terms of _Toriatal_,_" Galvatron said. "_Since your battle craft requires five people to operate it, you will be permitted the choice of four additional people to assist you. I grant you ten Terran minutes to make your choice._"

The channel clicked closed. "Admiral, what the hell are you doing?!" Ahsoka said. "Mind your feelings, Ahsoka," Star said. "Under the terms of _Toriatal, _no hostilities may occur while the fight is in progress. The fleet can rescue the remaining Separatist survivors, then take them back to Coruscant."

Star then turned back to face the Bridge crew. "This is to all members of TCTNG only. I am looking for four volunteers to help me in the _Toriatal _fight with Galvatron. We may not return alive from this battle, so if anyone wishes to remain here, I will think no less of you," Star said.

Every member of TCTNG on the Bridge crew raised their hand. "Miley, Zeo, Padmé, Eli, you're with me. Galvatron, this is Seville. I have made my choices. We will meet on the planet below in ten minutes. Acknowledge."

"_Agreed_," Galvatron said before the channel closed.

Jon stood from his chair and walked up to Star. "I sure hope you know what you're doing," he said. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Star put her hand on Jon's shoulder. "I do know what I am doing," Star said before she, Miley, Zeo, Padmé and Eli left the Bridge.

A few minutes later, as Star, Miley, Zeo, Padmé and Eli entered the shuttlebay, Jon's voice came on the comm. "_All personnel in the vicinity of Shuttlebay 1, evacuate at once. This is not a drill._"

"Ready?" Star said as she removed her Accel Key from the chain around her neck. "Ready!" Miley, Zeo, Padmé and Eli said.

"Racing through! Red Racer!" Star said as she put the Accel Key in a slot on her Accel Changer and turned it.

"Raise the flag! Miss America!" Miley said after pushing a button on her Battle Bonder.

"Change Power! X1 Mask!" Eli said after flipping a switch on his Masky Brace.

"_Ninpu! Shinobi Change!_" Padmé said before spinning the dial on her HurricaneGyro.

A belt materialized around Zeo's waist. Zeo pulled a card from a notebook on the belt. "_Henshin!_" (Japanese for "Transform!") Zeo said before putting the card in a slot on the belt's buckle ("_Kamen Ride!_"), then pushing the extended sections of the belt together ("_Decade!_").

The shuttlebay became filled with every color of light imaginable as the five warriors transformed. Then, Star/RedRacer turned to Zeo/KamenRiderDecade. "Zeo, why aren't you a Power Ranger?" she asked.

"During our time on Barza after the destruction of the Astro Megaship II, I learned from your namesake, Star, that the Ranger powers were incompatible with my physiology—being a Jookiba Genetic Experiment as I am," Zeo/KamenRiderDecade said.

"However," he continued, "Stargazer Starheart handed me this." Zeo/KamenRiderDecade gestured to the belt around his waist. "It is called the Decadriver," Zeo/KamenRiderDecade explained. "With the cards in this notebook—" Zeo/KamenRiderDecade gestured to the notebook. "—I can access the powers of the Kamen Riders, a group of warriors from another dimension."

"In fact," Zeo/KamenRiderDecade continued, "the Kamen Rider whose form I now use—Decade—once met up with ShinkenRed, Jake's Ranger power. So, while I am in Decade's form, I can use the Lion Origami—ShinkenRed's personal Zord—in the formation of a Chipmunk Megazord."

"Well then, (Hebrew for "Let's not stand around any longer")," Eli/X1Mask said. "Let's go kick some Decepticon ass!"

"Right," Star/RedRacer said. "V-Fire, To The Rescue!"

"Arise! Battle Shark!" Miley/MissAmerica said.

"Land Galaxy, activate!" Eli/X1 Mask said.

"Shinobi Dolphin, engage!" Padmé/HurricaneBlue said.

"Go into Battle, Lion Origami!" Zeo/KamenRiderDecade said.

After all five mechas appeared, Star/RedRacer gave the command: "Combine! Chipmunk Megazord!" The five Zords began to come together. "Let's go!" Star/RedRacer said. The five warriors teleported into the cockpit of the Chipmunk Megazord.

On the Bridge of the _Enterprise_, Jon watched as the Chipmunk Megazord entered Mustafar's atmosphere. "What do we do now, Jon?" Majel said. "We follow Star's orders," Jon said. "All ships, this is Commander Stoppable on the _Enterprise_. Proceed with search and rescue operations as ordered. Once all survivors have been located, set course for Coruscant. Stoppable, out."

Then, as soon as the channel clicked closed, Jon looked at the volcanic planet they were in orbit of and took a deep breath. "Mr. Goof, once all survivors have been located and rescued, set the navicomputer for Coruscant," Jon said as he sat in the command chair.

Half an hour later, the Spotlight Fleet turned away from Mustafar and accelerated into hyperspace. As soon as the stars went to rainbow lines, Jon burst into tears. He wondered if he would ever see Star again.

THREE DAYS LATER

COURSCANT

Jon and Captain Pellaeon stood with Ahsoka and Mace in the tactical room of the Jedi Temple when sirens began to blare. "Master, sensors are detecting an incoming vessel coming out of hyperspace," Ahsoka said.

"Put orbital sensor image up," Mace said. The holographic projector flared into life, showing the unwelcome visage of the Decepticon flagship. Jon burst into tears. He knew...that the love of his life failed to turn back the menace of Galvatron.

But then, the running lights on the surface of the Decepticon flagship began to flash in an odd pattern. "That...[sniff]...that looks like Morse code," Jon said.

"What is Morse code?" Mace asked. "A low-tech form of communication using flashes of light or sound to communicate a message, Master," Ahsoka said.

"Let me translate," Jon said, moving closer to the projector. "J—O—N—Y—E—S—I—W—I—L—L...'Jon, Yes, I will marry you!' IT'S STAR!!!!"

Then, a voice crackled over the communications channel. "_My name is Ravage, Decepticon warrior of Cybertron. Under the terms of the _Toriatal _agreement between Galvatron and Admiral Stargazer Seville of the Galactic Republic, we wish to discuss terms of surrender,_" the voice said.

Mace turned to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, put us through to the Chancellor's office!" he said. "Yes, Master," Ahsoka said.

_::TBC::_


	4. Chapter 4

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation_

Episode 4: "The Coruscant Trilogy, Part 3: Battle of the Heroes"

Chapter 4

The order from Chancellor Organa came quickly: the _Enterprise_ would escort the Decepticon flagship to a secured landing area, where the Decepticons would be taken into custody.

Celebrations began almost immediately upon the news-with the defeat of the Decepticons, the Clone Wars were now truly over.

As Republic security led Ravage and the remaining Decepticons off to a holding facility, Jon saw Star—her Republic officer's uniform torn and singed in a few places and cuts and bruises all over her body, but otherwise none the worse for wear.

"STAR!!" Jon yelled. The two lovers ran to embrace each other. "I thought you were dead when we saw the Decepticon ship come out of hyperspace. What happened?" Jon said when their reunion kiss broke.

"Well, here's what happened," Star said.

_As soon as the Chipmunk Megazord touched down on the lava-strewn surface of Mustafar, two laser bolts struck its legs. Star/RedRacer looked over and saw Galvatron transform back into his humanoid form from his laser cannon form. _

"_Welcome to your doom, Stargazer," Galvatron said. "Your father and his friends failed to destroy me twenty years ago. So, what makes you feel _you_ can defeat me now?"_

"_Because, more than they were 20 years ago, we've got the Kingdom Hearts on our side!" Star/RedRacer said._

"_Because, not only are you fighting the five of us, but you are also fighting the entire Chipmunk Legacy!" Padmé/HurricaneBlue said._

"_Because, while you fight for tyranny and hate, we fight for freedom and love!" Miley/MissAmerica said._

"_Because freedom is the right of all sentient beings, no matter their situation!" Eli/X1Mask said._

"_And because the power of the Kingdom Hearts is stronger than that of your pathetic life-spark!" Zeo/KamenRiderDecade said. _

"_You speak mere words," Galvatron said. "But words are the life-spark of ideas," Star/RedRacer said. "And I have an idea...how about we kick your robotic ass?!"_

"The next thing I remember, we're lying on the banks of a lava flow, un-morphed and our uniforms torn and singed. I had Zeo go as close as he could to the edge of the lava flow and see if he could find Galvatron."

"The only thing I found was this," Zeo said, holding what appeared to be Galvatron's left optic receptor. "We blasted it off during the battle. The rest of him must have melted in the lava."

"Medics, escort the Admiral and her away team to the Infirmary on the _Enterprise_ for examination," Jon said. "Yes, sir," a clone medic said. The four clone medics led Star, Miley, Eli, Zeo and Padmé away for treatment.

A few hours later, Jon walked into the Infirmary on the _Enterprise_. "How are they?" Jon asked the ship's 2-1B medical droid. "Admiral Seville and Lieutenants Goof, Pelekai, Stewart and DiNozzo have some minor bruises and first degree burns but are otherwise unharmed," the droid said.

"Can they return to duty?" Jon asked. "I do not see why not," the droid said. "However, I do recommend that they return tomorrow for further examination." "Thank you," Star said. Star, Zeo, Eli, Miley and Padmé followed Jon out of the Infirmary.

"Star, so you finally accepted my proposal?" Jon said. "Yes," Star said. "Star realized that you would believe the Decepticons won the _Toriatal _as soon as you saw their ship come out of hyperspace, so she had Ravage set the Decepticon ship's running lights to blink out a Morse code message," Eli said.

"And she thought that there was only one message that would convince you that we were on board," Padmé said. "So, she had Ravage spell out 'Jon, Yes, I will marry you,'" Miley said. "Clever, no?" Zeo finished.

"Very much so," Jon said. He then reached into the pocket of his uniform and pulled out a small case. Star recognized it almost immediately. "To make it official..."

Jon fell to one knee, opening the case as he did so. "Stargazer Cerulean Seville, will you marry me?" Jon asked.

"Yes, Jonathan. Yes, I will marry you," Star said, her hand extended. Jon stood up, pulled the ring out of the case, then put the ring on Star's finger. The two lovers kissed to seal their engagement.

As soon as the kiss broke, the comm sounded. "_Lieutenant Goof to Admiral Seville,_" a voice said. "Go ahead, Majel," Star said. "_We have been requested to join Chancellor Organa at a special session of the Senate in thirty minutes_," Majel said.

"That will give us just enough time to change into our dress uniforms," Zeo said. "We're on our way, Majel," Star said. "Seville, out."

Half an hour later, the senior officers of the _Enterprise_ stood in their dress uniforms as the Senate was called into session.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the official end of the Clone Wars that have devastated this galaxy for far too long," Bail said. "Will Admiral Stargazer Seville and the senior officers of the Republic Starship _Enterprise_ step forward?"

The observation pod the _Enterprise_ crew stood in detached from the wall of the Senate chamber and floated to rest in front of the Chancellor's podium.

"Gallant crew of the Starship _Enterprise_, you have sacrificed much in defense of our two galaxies," Bail said. "Henceforth, this glorious day will forever be celebrated as _Enterprise_ Day, the day civilization returned to this Galactic Republic!"

The senators cheered. "Furthermore, Admiral Seville, I hereby nominate you to be my new Vice-Chancellor!" Bail continued. The cheers increased, but Star held up her hands. "Chancellor Organa, this is a tremendous honor, believe me," Star said. "But, we all just want to go home."

"However, I move for a vote to confirm Padmé Amidala of Naboo as the new Vice-Chancellor of the Republic," Star said. "For nearly one-quarter of a century, Padmé Amidala has served this Republic with honor and distinction—first as the Queen of her home planet of Naboo, then as a Senator in this very chamber. I can think of no other being to serve at your side, Chancellor."

"I see your point, Star," Bail said. Senator Orn Free Taa of Ryloth stood up. "I second the motion," he said.

"Very well," Bail said. But, before he could continue the proceedings, a loud scream of pain echoed throughout the Senate chamber. Star closed her eyes and saw in her mind's eye the image of Padmé Amidala, doubled over in pain.

"Padmé's in labor!" Star said after re-opening her eyes. "Seville to _Enterprise_. Teleport Senator Padmé Amidala directly to the Infirmary! Inform the staff to prepare the Maternity Ward!"

"_Yes, ma'am,_" the clone trooper in charge of the teleporters said. A near-by Senate viewing pod lit up in showers of blue and silver light.

A few hours later, Anakin appeared on the teleporter pad. "Is Padmé all right, Star?" he asked. "To my knowledge," Star said. "The 2-1B won't let anyone but the father in to see Padmé."

Anakin closed his eyes. "Anakin, what's wrong?" Star asked. "I might get thrown out of the Jedi Order," Anakin said.

"Why?" Star asked. Anakin sat down on the steps of the teleporter pad. "Jedi are forbidden to have relationships, such as that which I have with Padmé," Anakin said. "Add to it that if Queen Apailana finds out, Padmé might get recalled to Naboo! Maybe I should have let Sidious take over."

At that, Star cocked back an open palm and slapped Anakin in the face. "Don't say that!" Star said. "Remember what happened that night in the Jedi Temple between us."

Anakin rubbed his cheek where Star's palm made contact. "I'm sorry, Star. I should be mindful of my feelings. Even if I do get thrown out of the Order, and even if Padmé gets recalled to Naboo, I'm about to become a parent. And parents are supposed to set a good example for their children."

"_Infirmary to Admiral Seville,_" a voice said. "Go ahead," Star said. "_Would you and the father come to the Infirmary, please? Senator Amidala has given birth._"

"This is the father," Anakin said, making sure not to mention his name. "What did the Senator have?" "_A boy..._" Anakin smiled. "..._and a girl,_" the 2-1B droid said. "TWINS?!?" both Star and Anakin said before they ran out of the teleporter room.

Once inside the Infirmary's Maternity Ward, Anakin started to cry as soon as he saw the twin bundles—one wrapped in blue, the other wrapped in pink—in Padmé's arms. "Hello, Ani," Padmé said in a voice weakened by the stress of childbirth.

"Twins," Anakin said in a whisper. "_Twins_," Padmé confirmed. "Star, I'd like it if you would choose names for them."

Star nodded, then closed her eyes. A scene from another time-line flashed in Star's minds-eye: Padmé, on an alien operating table and near death, naming the boy and the girl. After returning to the here and now, Star smiled, then touched the boy on the forehead. "How about 'Luke' for the boy..." Star began.

Then, Star touched the girl on the forehead. "...and 'Leia' for the girl?" Star finished. "Not bad, Star," Anakin said.

Then, the comm sounded. "_Bridge to Star._"

"_That's odd_," Star thought. "_Isn't that person supposed to say, 'Bridge to Admiral Seville?'"_ Then, suddenly, the Infirmary, Anakin, Padmé, Luke and Leia melted away.

_::TBC::_


	5. Chapter 5

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation_

Episode 4: "The Coruscant Trilogy, Part 3: Battle of the Heroes"

Chapter 5

Star sat straight up in...the bed in her Ready Room. Star looked down and saw that she wore—not a Galactic Republic officer's uniform, but the funereal clothing she wore to help Miley Stewart say goodbye to her father in Crowley Corners.

"Uh...yes, Miley?" Star said, still waking up. "_You _did_ ask to be notified when we were on final approach to Malibu?_" Miley said. "Oh. Yes, yes. I'm on my way," Star said.

Star moved over to the washroom and splashed cold water on her face. "_I cannot believe that was all a dream,_" Star said to herself. "_Was it?_" a voice remarked.

Star turned around and saw a winged creature clad in green and gold. "You're Stargazer Starheart," Star said.

"_Yes, I am,_" the spirit of Stargazer Starheart said. "_What you just experienced was the awakening of your powers._"

"The powers you had before you merged with my mother and impregnated her," Star said. Stargazer's spirit shook her head. "_I did not impregnate your mother—your father took care of that,_" Stargazer said. "_But, my powers _did_ help things along._"

"So, was everything I just went through just a dream?" Star asked. "_Not everything,_" Stargazer said. "_Some things you experienced during The Awakening were real...or _will be _real._"

"How will I know when these things will happen?" Star asked. "_You won't,_" Stargazer said. "_But, rest assured that you _will_ know the difference._"

Stargazer's spirit began to fade. "_I leave you to your new life,_" Stargazer said. "_You have your fantasy and your reality. May you find whichever way you choose as pleasant._"

Stargazer's spirit totally disappeared. Star shook her head and walked out onto the Bridge.

Max soared through the skies over Malibu as, on the Bridge, Miley watched the changes made to her adopted hometown in the nearly 20 years since her kidnapping by the evil Decepticons.

"I cannot believe all this happened," Miley said. Star and her father, Alvin, smiled. "You have a whole new world to explore, Miley," Alvin said. "And we'll be there to help you if you need anything," Star said.

"Thanks, you two," Miley said. "You mind if I make a phone call?" "Go ahead," Star said. "Thanks," Miley said as she moved over to the empty Communications console. "Max, put me through to Mr. Oliver Oken, area code (323)555-1701."

"_Compliance,_" Max said. Miley put a private listening earpiece in her ear as a dial tone began to sound. Then, the phone picked up. "_Hello?_"

"Oliver, it's Miley," Miley said. "_Lilly, get over here! Miley's calling!_" Oliver said. "_It's good to hear your voice again, Miley. Gabriella Bolton called us last night and told us that you'd be coming._"

"Thanks for saying so, Oliver," Miley said. "We're going to be landing momentarily." "_We thought you would,_" Oliver said. "_Your Autobot allies built an underground base. I am sending landing instructions to Max now._"

"_I have received the specified instructions,_" Max said. "_Standing by to take us down._" Alvin smiled at Miley. "Wanna take her down?" Alvin asked.

"See you in a few, Oliver," Miley said. "'Bye." After closing the channel to Oliver, Miley stood from the Communications console and walked over to the command chair, where Alvin waited with one hand on the back of the chair.

"I'd like that," Miley said before sitting down. Alvin then moved to stand with Star. "Max, take us down, per Oliver's landing instructions," Miley commanded. "_Compliance,_" Max said.

The lighting on the Bridge took on a Bluish tint as, on the view-screen, Max angled towards the water. After Max went under the ocean's surface, running lights came on, guiding Max towards an undersea cliff.

A huge door parted on the face of the cliff, revealing a huge chamber. Max came to a stop at the dead center of the chamber. "_And that's how we do it,_" Max said. "_All ashore that's going ashore..._"

Alvin, Star and Miley left the Bridge, ready to help each other adjust to a new life.

As Miley reunited with her friends, Jon stood in the corridor just outside Alvin and his wife Brittany's quarters. Jon took a deep breath and rang the door chime. "_Who is it?_" Alvin asked. "It's Jon Stoppable, Mr. Seville," Jon said. "May I come in?"

"_Of course_," Alvin said. The doors slid open, allowing Jon to walk in. Brittany smiled at Jon. "Hello, Jon," she said. "May I get you something?"

"A cup of iced tea, please," Jon said. As Brittany turned to face a replicator and place the order, Alvin looked at Jon. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Alvin asked.

"Mr. Seville, I love your daughter so much," Jon said. "But, _my_ parents raised me to be a gentleman to both my girlfriend...and her parents."

"Mr. Seville, I wish to ask you for the hand of your daughter, Stargazer, in marriage," Jon said. Before Alvin could respond, there was a loud crashing sound.

Jon looked over and saw that Brittany had dropped his cup of iced tea, the glass breaking into a million pieces on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Seville," Jon said, moving to clean up the mess he indirectly made. "It's all right, Jon," Brittany said. "I was just surprised, that's all. I mean, after all, I thought I heard you ask us for permission to marry our daughter."

"That's exactly what I did," Jon said. "I love your daughter very much and want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Alvin thought for a moment, then smiled at Brittany. "Well, honey, what do you think?" he said. "He does love her, and he has been a gentleman to us and to her."

"That is true," Brittany said as Jon put the remains of the teacup in the replicator's recycling unit. "But it is your decision, Alvin."

Alvin looked at Jon. "Jonathan, be good to each other," he said. "We will, sir. Thank you," Jon said. He then left Alvin and Brittany's quarters.

Once he was back out in the corridor, he let out a loud yell of triumph. Zeo, Carla, Carter Evans and Eli were walking past where Jon stood. "What are you so happy about?" Eli said.

"Miley's gonna be doing her first concert since the rescue soon, right?" Jon said. "Yes, next Thursday, as a matter of fact. And we're going to be the opening act," Zeo said. "Why do you ask?"

"I've got a plan," Jon said. "Call everyone in the group together—excluding Star—and have them meet me on the Holosuite in half an hour."

"Why are we leaving Star out of the loop?" Carla asked. "After all, she is our leader," Carter said. "I have to leave her out of the loop this time, as she's the center of my plan."

Then, in a whisper, he added, "I'm going to ask Star to marry me at the show."

_The plan takes shape next time._

_To be continued in..._

Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation

Episode 5: "New Beginnings"


End file.
